


【授權翻譯】Bad Days Are Going Around

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Healer Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape is So Done, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 找到去時的路，再歸來。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870672
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】Bad Days Are Going Around

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Days Are Going Around](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695758) by cathedral carver. 



> 題目：Bad Days Are Going Around  
> 作者：cathedral carver  
> 配對：斯赫  
> 劇透：AU post-DH  
> 分級：PG
> 
> 棄權聲明：所有角色的都不屬於我  
> （對原作和翻譯同樣適用）
> 
> （作者對授權持開放態度 見合集）

……

_ 沒有人聽見他，那個在死去的人， _

_ 但他仍然在呻吟： _

_ 這與你想的相距甚遠 _

_ 我不是在揮手卻是在呼救。 _

_ ——Stevie Smith _

……

對，這是糟糕的一天，但除了那些故意堆起來的石頭外，他還沒有計劃殺死自己。還有對，這下午船塢下的水看著特別適合自殺——靜默、吸引、深不見底——但他確定自己還沒有確切的 _ 計劃 _ 。

除了那石堆。

還有那些水，他提醒自己；水在他眼前連綿萬頃，就像一個選擇——一個冰冷、麻木、令心跳停止的選擇。

一個極其 _ 陰暗 _ 的選擇。

三月下旬的黑湖就是適合自殺，他有一次讀到，在春天時。所以，他如今的心理狀態不全是他的錯。

那裡有等待挖掘和收藏的秘密，在那些蕩漾的浪波之下，而且底下將會是噢無比寂靜。

不是他會這樣做。

除了那 _ 石堆 _ 。

他拉緊頸上的圍巾並把下巴藏在圍巾裡。羊毛刮到他的皮膚。他在思考他的動機，對他在做什麼很好奇，在一個討厭的星期五的下午在這片土地徘徊，陰沉的雲和殘酷的風。他低頭看著水，搜尋著，他估計，一個提示。他好奇一直走路會是一種……怎樣的感覺。一個簡單的動作，一隻腳跟隨著另一隻。沒有什麼劇烈的，沒有什麼戲劇化的。

一個小水花，少了一個霍格沃茨魔藥教授。

然後，多年以後：

_ 老斯內普發生了什麼，到底？ _

_ 噢，他只是在一個下午在湖邊散步然後，哎呀—— _

_ 真的？ _

_ 在太短的船塢邁出了太大的一步而已。 _

_ 不是什麼巨大的損失，對不對？ _

_ 對！ _

（ _ 緊接著大笑。 _ ）

這是一個短而沉悶的傳說，真的。

他踏出一步，再一步。腳趾在船塢邊緣晃悠。風抓住了他圍巾的末端並瘋狂地圍著他的頭搖晃。水等待著。

這麼多種讓一個厲害的巫師自殺的方法而在這裡他在考慮溺死自己。他是多麼純粹的 _ 麻瓜 _ 。

拖著腳走了一小步後他腳部前方不安全地懸著。他能感受到自己在搖晃。在這裡他可以前進或後退，臂章旋轉，有趣。水很深，他知道，如果他在下墜時把肺部空氣逼出他會沉沒得更快。

加上，還有那些石頭。

而且沒有人在附近趕過來救他——

除了 _ 那個 _ 人，那個在岸邊，盯著他這個方向的人。他瞇眼，幾乎翻了個白眼。赫敏·見鬼的·格蘭傑，包裹在一堆衣物內，臃腫而幾乎不能在大衣、帽子和飛揚的格蘭芬多圍巾中被辨認——她是在這些年來一直留住了它，還是麥格在僱用她時給了她一條新的？她舉起並揮動一隻帶著手套的手，害羞地。即使相距這麼遠，他都很肯定他看到她眼中的謹慎，就像她確切地知道他在沉思，即使他其實並不是。沉思，那是。

她是，畢竟， **最聰明的女巫** 。

一聲幾不可聞的嘆息，他從邊緣踏回一小步。

_ 另一天，也許。 _

他用麻木的腿沿著船塢踏上回城堡的小路。

「斯內普教授。」她在他走近時說。

「格蘭傑夫人。」他點頭並試圖離開。因為某些原因他開始顫抖。她踏步走到他面前。

「享受天氣？」她問。

「心曠神怡。」

「我同意。事實上，我在考慮走到霍格默德喝點蜂蜜酒[1]。你會想加入我嗎？」

他盯著她。「另一天，也許。」他移動。她再次移動擋著他。

「我很想看看你的收藏。」她說，笑容燦爛。

「我的……什麼？」

「你的收藏。石頭們。」她伸出手，故意放到他大衣鼓起的口袋上。他心跳減慢。然後她伸出另一隻手放到他 _ 另一個 _ 口袋上，同樣沉甸甸的放滿石頭。

現在，它們見鬼的是怎樣到 _ 那裡 _ 的？

還有為什麼？

「它們是你在實驗的新魔藥的材料嗎？」圓睜著的無辜雙眼好像看穿了他。

他假笑。「某程度上。」

「我洗耳恭聽。」她沒有眨眼到 _ 永遠 _ 。

他微笑，無力地。他真希望他的腿能停止 _ 顫抖 _ 。

「再會，格蘭傑夫人。」他最後說並 _ 再次 _ 繞著她走。這次她放過他了。

當他走到斜坡頂時他勇敢地回視。她還在那裡，還在看著，格蘭芬多圍巾成了灰色中的猩紅燈塔。她再次揮手。

_ 我洗耳恭聽。 _

他的頭腦一片混亂。他的腿明顯地顫抖。他轉身蹣跚離去，在嘔吐前幾乎走到閘門。

_ 另一天，也許。 _

……

就在快要結束的時候他不斷地思考著。太多痛苦和太多死亡。還有不確定性！因為腦海中的尖叫，永無止境的焦慮，冷汗淋漓的夜晚和腹部絞痛的白日，他不能入睡也不能進食。他能保護好學生嗎？他能幫助波特嗎？

他能拯救自己嗎？

過去他的選擇比現在的更為陰暗也更為快捷：上吊，也許。地窖裡有無數昏暗的角落和結實的橫梁。無數種魔藥材料的結合帶來的致命性危險得他不敢寫下。來自曾經屬於他父親的手槍的一發子彈。而他甚至不願細想在他把手放上格蘭芬多寶劍時他腦中奔馳而過的想法。

如果他最終成功了，又會怎樣？

多一宗死亡，少一個被憎厭的校長。

要發生的事即使他存在與否都會發生。或者，也許不會；也許他在地球的存在 _ 無比關鍵 _ ，這是以往阻止他那些陰暗的願望的唯一念頭。

以往糟糕的日子圍繞著他阻止每一個在他羽翼下的人終結在可怖、血腥、疼痛的死亡。

如今糟糕的日子只是與他對自己安排有關。

……

他在醫療翼中醒來，再次。

格蘭傑在那裡，當然，以及她的助手，一個名叫珍珠的女孩，臉圓圓的，身材像油桃果南瓜。

疼痛減輕了，足以讓他稍微轉過頭並把手臂從床褥上提起一寸多。那些聲音還在嗡嗡作響，像離耳後很遠的昆蟲。他已經筋疲力盡，雖然，像他每次經歷完頭痛後一樣。

「哈囉，」赫敏在他的床腳說。這晚另一個也是唯一一個病人是一個名叫瓊還是簡的倒霉六年級生，她，不知何故， _ 速速變大 _ 了自己左邊的鼻孔。她幸運地入睡了，在病房盡頭製造著一種奇怪的哼哧聲。

斯內普點頭，閉上雙眼。這波疼痛在離開了。他感覺到自己快要入睡了，最深層次的那種睡眠，最好的那種常常尾隨著頭痛的無夢睡眠。

「一個學生發現了你，」她說。「拉爾夫·基樂。」

_ 格蘭芬多。當然。現代世界的救世主們，全都是。 _ 他繼續閉著眼睛。

「在哪裡？」

「你教室外的走廊。」

所以，他只走了這麼遠。他這個月錯誤地計算了而他為此詛咒自己。通常在情況惡化前他起碼至少能進入自己的房間。

「你當時失去了意識。」

她說話時他腦海中的噪音不斷加劇，年復年的痛苦，死去的人和求死的人的尖叫向他的顱骨內推進。

「再次。」

_ 拜託拜託拜託不要再說了。 _

「你還記得發生什麼事了嗎？」

_ 我的頭要外爆了。我的身體要內爆了—— _

他只記得壓倒性的強烈痛苦，使他骨頭顫抖、皮膚抽搐的痛苦，從內到外再從外到內。

「不。」

「拉爾夫說他在不久之前聽到尖叫。」

「確實。」

「還是什麼都不記得嗎。」

「我已經說了很多了，不是嗎？」他勉強擠出，更加用力地閉上眼睛對抗那腫脹的不和諧。

「西弗勒斯，」她開始了。他聽到她袍子靠近時輕微的沙沙聲。「你真的得告訴我發生了什麼，如果你不願意跟 _ 我 _ 說——」

那尖叫擴大並增強，威脅著要把他整個人吞噬而他把頭別過去避開她和她令人難以忍受的聲音和窺探的問題。

「閉嘴。閉嘴閉嘴 _ 閉嘴閉嘴 _ ——」

在那刺耳的尖叫之上（在他的腦海裡還是在他的嘴巴外？他不太清楚），他隱約聽見赫敏叫珍珠和他們其中一個人嘗試把某種可怕的混合物灌進他的咽喉（ _ 安睡寧湯劑 _ [2]？）然後那些黑浪慢慢退去，留下一股股讓他在開闊無邊的水面上坐在一隻小黑船裡搖搖晃晃的強烈陣痛。

……

當一切結束時她冒著汗顫抖著。她讓珍珠先去睡，並向那個受到驚嚇的女孩保證一切都控制住了。她低頭看著他的身軀，衷心希望自己會攝魂取念，希望，至少，他該死的有好好跟她說話。

這種到醫療翼的探訪就像時鐘運行：每三至四星期，自從兩年前她取代了波比·龐弗雷，而大概在那之前也是這樣，即使她不太肯定。她在病歷裡找不到任何有關斯內普的資料，讓她好奇他是不是用了某種方法說服了前任校醫對他的……情況隻眼開隻眼閉。

一開始的一年半和過去的幾個月相比只能算輕微。而現在出了錯的那處惡化得越來越嚴重。而即使她不願意承認，他嚇到了她，從他在湖邊的古怪行徑到他在狹窄、白色的床上發出的憤怒尖叫和扭動。

但都過去了，一如既往地，而他拒絕談論，一如既往地，而現在他睡著了，蒼白得幾乎透明，除了圈著他凹陷雙眼的嚴重黑眼圈。她拿出她磨損了的小筆記本，打開並在他的名字旁留下一個幾號，許多中的一個。

她把筆記本放回她的圍裙袋中並把他濕潤的頭髮從他的臉上撥開，感受著他的皮膚，冰冷且濕潤並想，只有一刻，他在她的觸碰下微笑。

……

他沒有打算在今天殺死自己，他真的沒有。

有時候他只是很累。真的只是，見鬼的累。而那些聲音震耳欲聾而水，他想，能帶來寂靜，永恆、極好的 _ 寂靜 _ 。

他踏出一步，還有另一步然後——

「西弗勒斯！」有人尖叫。

那聲音比它本應該的更厲害地嚇到了他——這幾天他的神經真的不怎樣——然後轉身時他失去平行並打算向一邊離開船塢，雙臂胡亂揮動，斗篷在身後飄動。但之後，很久之後，他說服自己他根本並沒有在嘗試殺死自己；他只是沒有及時停止那向下的運動。

湖水非常冰冷且因為他被嚇到和措手不及並正打算對那個 **某人** 咆哮而湧進了他的肺部。他在打轉並快要在一大片黑色布料中死去且不能分辨哪一邊是水面。但那個 **某人** 尖叫著 _ 殭屍飄行 _ 而他突然間就像砲彈一般飛出湖面並漂浮著，渾身濕透和十分生氣，然後躺在了岸邊被那個 **某人** 按壓著他的胸膛和臉。然後那個 **某人** _ 親吻 _ 了他。

那是一個單一古怪的感覺但並非不愉快的；他已經忘記被親吻是什麼感覺的了而有一會他只是靜靜地躺著，容讓那溫暖的唇瓣分開他的，讓空氣進入他顫抖的身體。他伸手向上並發現他冰涼的手指被大量頭髮纏住了。

赫敏·格蘭傑，唇還是牢牢的在他的之上，手熟悉地拍著他袍子的口袋，在尋找著——

「那是場 _ 意外 _ 。」他喘著氣。「把你的手從我身上 _ 拿開 _ 。」

她從善如流，坐在自己的腳跟之上，瞇起雙眼。

「一場意外。所以你在做什麼，究竟，穿戴整齊地在船塢邊緣躊躇不前？」

「分析著我的選項。」他說，沒有看著她。

「你真的是一個——」她沒有完成而他對此表示感激。

「你老是在那些最不合適的時間出現。」他一邊掙扎著坐起來一邊抱怨。

「真的？」她一邊給予他的口袋們最後一巴掌一邊厲聲說，並施了一個溫暖咒。「我覺得我老是在最適合的時候出現。」

……

他抽搐著，在用力咬牙得牙肉疼痛時握緊她的手。汗水隨著他的髮線滴落。赫敏握著他的手不放，咬著唇直至流血但不發出一點聲音。他們已經經歷了許多小時，而終於他放鬆並鬆開手。她的手指麻木了。她心不在焉地摩擦它們並用口吸吮。他大汗淋漓。他抬頭看著她，雙眼失神。某程度上，他意識到，她的存在讓這變得稍微更能忍受。

「你在這里做什麼？」

「我在這里工作。」

「不，我的意思是——」

「我明白你的意思。」她柔和地說。「我是校醫，西弗勒斯。我幫助人。嘗試，至少。甚至拯救他們，有些時候。這是我的 _ 工作 _ 。」

「那。」他在另一道痙攣兇猛地支配著他時喘息著而她立馬俯身向前抓住他的手。「因為我這一定是一項極其艱難的任務。」

一個極其糟糕的日子，這個。

第二次他醒來時她正坐在他的床邊，筆記本在大腿上，看起來泰然自若。

「你曾經被 _ 鑽心剜骨 _ 過。」她說。那不是一個問句。「很多次。」

「那又怎樣？」

「那傷害到你。糟糕地。而且它可以對你的身體和神智有終身的影響。」

「你以為你又知道些什麼？」

「我就是知道。」她平平地說。

他看著她，真的看著她然後他就知道了，然後他突然莫名其妙地感到非常生氣。

「什麼時候？」他厲聲說，心砰砰地跳。

「馬爾福莊園。戰時。」

「多久？」

「不長。但，夠長了。」她轉移重點，不太舒服。「為什麼？」

他無視她。「誰？」

「貝拉特里克斯。」

_ 當然。 _

「告訴我，」她說，專業地，「你認為你被 _ 鑽心剜骨 _ 過多少次？」

「在我的生命裡？」

「對。」

他聳肩，完美地表示自己毫不關心。「很多次。」

「給我一個數字。」

「為什麼？」

「讓我高興。」

他看著她。

「你覺得呢？」

她端詳著他。「五十次。」

他哼。「乘三。不，乘四。」

她雙眼輕微地睜大，他看到她嚥了一口口水。

「很驚訝？」

「對。」她飛快地低頭，潦草地在她的本子上寫下些什麼，但他發誓他看到了她眼中有淚水的光澤。「而你不知道你為什麼在承受強烈的痛苦。」

「事實上，」他說，好奇地盯著她低下了的臉，「不。」

……

然後三星期後：

「她在哪裡？」他在一張小得盛不下他所有痛苦的床上扭曲著咆哮。「我不要你，你這個蠢貨，我要她——格蘭傑校醫。」

「冷靜一下，斯內普教授，拜託。」珍珠哀求，嘗試不要哭出來。「我告訴你了，她不在這裡。」

「她在哪裡？」他再次咆哮。他才不管。他希望所有人都聽到。

然後，古怪地，米勒娃在這裡。

「感謝梅林，校長。」他聽到珍珠在哭。「他不能冷靜下來！我已經用盡辦法——」

「西弗勒斯，」米勒娃說，用他想像中她最使人寬心的聲線。「我們有什麼能幫到你的？」

「格蘭傑知道！讓她過來！」

「她在中午時因為緊急家庭事務被叫走了。」

「見鬼的這是什麼意思？」

米勒娃頓了頓。

「她的父親過身了，西弗勒斯。非常突然地，我推斷。」

他停止咆哮。「噢。」他緊緊地把手臂和腿貼近他疼痛的身軀。

「心臟病發作，我相信。」她補充道，就像他問了一樣。「一種麻瓜疾病，成因是——」

「我知道什麼是心臟病發作。」他打斷，非常安靜地。他閉上眼睛，頭向後靠，想像她，不論在哪裡，距離這裡和他很遠。他想知道她是不是在哭泣，就在這個瞬間，還是僵硬而麻木。因為不可置信而僵直著。

以上任何組合。

「她什麼時候會回來。」

「她不知道。我讓她儘管花她需要的時間。」

西弗勒斯嘗試不要流淚。

「她在離開之前有提到過你，先生。」珍珠膽小地說，稍微走上前，但沒有前得足以讓他如果想得話能抓住她。

他猛地睜開雙眼。「她有？。」

「她好像覺得你今晚會過來。她留下了這。」

那是一本書，他猜測，但接著疼痛控制了他而珍珠在和米勒娃拿一如既往他賴以度過一晚的那些魔藥和束縛之前把它放在了他的床邊桌子上。

之後，當他能再次根據他的意志移動時，他把它撿起來：

_ 另類療法：使用心靈的力量減低疼痛 _ 。

那是一本很具分量的書並在撞到他對面的牆壁時製造了一記非常令人滿意的 _ 啪 _ 。

……

然後在三星期又兩天之後：

「讓它停下，讓它停下，拜託！」

一堆混亂的聲音，而他認出了一部分的，交疊著並頻臨恐慌：

「這不能繼續。這根本是折磨！」（ _ 珍珠 _ ）

「我多年來都嘗試過說服他尋找幫助。他是一個令人無法理解地固執的男人。」（ _ 米勒娃，最了解他的人 _ ）

「我們察覺到了！在之前把他送走——」（ _ 珍珠 _ ）

「在什麼之前？把他送到哪裡，準確地？這是他唯一的家！」（ _ 最親愛的米勒娃 _ ）

「送他到聖芒戈！我們沒有足夠的設備治療這！」（ _ 珍珠，該死的母牛 _ ）

「他會在抵達之前死掉。」（ _ 米勒娃，再次 _ ）

「他不會死。」（ _ 等等 _ ）

他在床邊感受到一股溫柔、熟悉的重量還有他臉上那雙極其惹人喜愛的雙手。她回來了。她已經回來了。而因為他對此非常高興他對她大叫：

「你去哪裡了？」

「我需要回家。我以為珍珠告訴你了。」

「但我需要你！」

「這個，我現在在這裡了。」

他擰身背對著她。

「見鬼的不夠好！我不能相信你居然在這裡毫不注意地拋下你的 _ 職責 _ ！這算是什麼校醫？」

「好，我為我父親在計劃之外的死亡與你固定地排程好的崩潰有所衝突道歉！」

「你認為我是故意的你這個傻蛋？我無能為力！」

「有很多你能做，你能 _ 嘗試 _ 的事。我帶了一些與冥想和瑜伽有關的書——」

「瑜伽！」他怒吼。

他伸手想觸及她，只是想握著她的手，但她已經離開了，只有其他人在這裡，他不想要的那些人，但已經太遲了因為一切已經同時破碎和消失。

……

當他想要的時候他為自己能如此容易避開她感到非常吃驚。直到他選擇不再繼續並在幾日後主動在早餐前找她。

「格蘭傑夫人。」他點頭。他在顫抖。

「斯內普教授。」她走過的時候點頭，雙眼小心翼翼地不帶感情。她看著，他突然察覺，非常瘦削蒼白，他的心稍稍擰住。他頓下，而她也，同樣停下，有禮地等待。他緊緊地攥住自己的長袍讓自己不要抓住她。

「我想……有關你的父親。我致以我……最深切的慰問。」

「謝謝。」

「還要……我必須道歉，」他開始，「有關那……一晚。我不……是很舒服。」

「我留意到，」她說。然後，「你肯定在承受巨大的痛苦。」

「偶爾。」他同意。「我設法熬煮了大量不同種類的我相信能舒緩痙攣的鎮定劑。」

她點頭。「我不是單單指身體上的。」她說，然後走進了禮堂。

……

「我在研究嚴重 _ 鑽心剜骨 _ 濫用的長期影響。」

他沒有說話。他只是躺在那張白色、狹窄的床上，筋疲力盡。他盯著虛無，盯著天花板，然後盯著自己那雙手，它們看起來並沒有接駁著他雙臂。

「不幸地在這主題上並沒有多少資料。」

「意想不到。」

「那些文章提到嚴重痙攣……和幻聽。」

他假笑。

「有一種做法，在麻瓜界，叫疼痛管理。我已經閱讀了所有有關的資料，而且我有幾個同事是這個領域的專家。我可以讓你聯繫——」

「疼痛管理。」他嘲笑。

「對，西弗勒斯。為了那些被迫每一天與可怕的疼痛共存的人而設。那些經歷過車禍的，那些被任何數量使人衰弱的疾病折磨的——」

「而你真的認為你那些 _ 同事 _ 會知道該怎樣處理 _ 我 _ 的情況？」

「嘗試一下又不會怎樣，不是嗎？」

他用雙手在床的兩邊拍了一下，手心平坦。赫敏沒有畏縮。

「你見鬼的才不知道我忍受了和在忍受多少痛苦。」

她盯著他，雙手在她大腿上交握，像是要避免自己撫摸他，或者握住他。

「事實上，」她說，「我開始有了更明確的概念。」

……

糟糕的一天。他感受到那些痛楚在增強，一如既往地，而見鬼如果他會再次在走廊崩潰或者在醫療翼渡過沒有她的一個晚上。

她在星期四晚上休息。

「西弗勒斯，」她說，驚訝地後退一步。她一身麻瓜衣服，他留意到，不是她平常的長袍卻是牛仔褲和一件T恤。她看起來出奇地年輕。她看起來像那個學生赫敏而他因此有一瞬的恐慌。他在門口徘徊，在想來這裡是不是他犯的一個致命錯誤。「有什麼事嗎？」

「我……需要一些……」

「我今晚不工作。」

「我知道。」他頓了頓。「那……快要來了。」

她點頭，開了門。他踏進來環顧四周，不太肯定要怎樣走。他看著她而她再次點頭，抓著他的手並把他從一條短小的走廊帶到另一間房間。他不語地跟隨著，而當他被他慢慢地帶到她自己那張有著 _ 她 _ 的氣味的床，他閉上眼睛流下淚。

_ 現在一切都會好起來的。現在他不用獨自等待了。 _

她在他的隔壁躺下，在她自己那邊，向著他。當他開始顫抖時，她張開雙臂擁住他。在他咬緊牙關嚥回喊聲渡過黑浪時，她緊緊地抱住他，低吟著毫無意義的字眼，撫摸著他緊繃的肌肉，親吻著他的臉頰和耳朵

「讓我看看哪裡痛。」她在他平靜下來並等待第二輪攻勢時說。她抬起手。他抓住，把它放在他的胸膛、他的雙臂、臀部、大腿、頭部。而當她用手碰過每一處地方後，她用她的唇吻過那些地方，而就這樣一夜過去了。

就這樣這次後這成了一個習慣，如他到醫療翼一般定時。在她不工作的晚上他都會去她的房間，燭火低垂，書本散落桌上，被子在床上被掀開。如果她在學習，他會在她之前爬進去，筋疲力盡，捂暖床鋪，直到她準備好。他們會轉身、移動、適應著直至二人都感到舒適，脫下上衣、褲子、內衣，肌膚貼著肌膚，學習著驅逐所有有關死亡和湖中石頭的念頭。

之後，誰都不記得準確地那是怎樣發生的，但它就是發生了，而他們對此感到無比感激。

……

在糟糕的日子他們都會脫口而出說出傷人的話語。

「你是我遇到過最忘恩負義、麻木不仁的雜種！」

「你根本不知道你在做什麼，你這個硬毛傻蛋！你到底為什麼會被聘請！」

「我完全不知道我在跟你幹什麼！」

「還有誰會跟你在一起？」

「你為什麼不 _ 阿瓦達 _ 了你自己？」這是赫敏的話，而，他之後才發覺，當翻譯回麻瓜用語，大概意思是：「 _ 滾開去死。 _ 」

……

在其他糟糕的日子他會做了他不想做的事。例如，佇立盯著湖水好幾小時，或者喝下三倍分量的無夢藥水確保他有，呃，一場沒有夢的睡眠，但這反而讓他脫力且幾乎在她的浴缸旁的浴室地板上昏倒而赫敏搖晃著他，臉色緊張蒼白，雙眼擔憂又瘋狂。

「你喝了什麼？」她命令，但說實話他想不起來了。他只能勉強抽動著移動他的頭讓他的頭髮落在他鬆弛的臉。

_ 讓我離開，讓我離開吧拜託—— _

「我不會。你不能走。你怎敢離開我！」

噢。他 _ 把 _ 它大聲說出來了。

之後，一劑恢復藥水、淚水和道歉，他們躺在一起，他的手在她胸前彎曲，他的臉埋在她的髮堆之中。

「我感覺我們就像被懲罰了。」她安靜地說。

「因為什麼？」

她翻身看著他。

「我也希望我知道。」

……

有時候打碎東西能緩解痛苦。很多東西。大聲地。魔杖或者徒手[3]，那不重要。

赫敏會在他的實驗室，或者房間，找到他，被玻璃和書本環繞，而她只會嘆氣。「糟糕的一天？」

「某程度上。」

「有什麼能幫助你的嗎？」

「殺了我。」某一天他脫口而出而在看到她臉上的表情後他畏縮了。

有時候美好的日子看起來太稀少了。

……

星期四的晚上，被子被踢到床尾，蠟燭在梳妝台上忽明忽暗，一室陰影和驚訝的喘息。

「這只會有一個壞的結局。」他在親吻間說。

「那我們就不會讓它結束。」

……

考慮一下湖：

在這段日子他對它非常了解，它的形狀和氣味，它泛起漣漪的方式，它不同的色調，從，在一個好日子，蔚藍到寶藍。他也知道即使他把它想成 _ 深不見底 _ ，它有一個盡頭，牢固而充滿沙泥，而它會抓住他、擁住他。他知道它在等待。

而且那將會是噢無比寂靜。

考慮一下那個女孩，然後，還有那個她成為了的女人：

在這段日子他對她非常了解。他知道她的輪廓，她的身段，她的溫度，她的肌膚在他的手掌下範圍和尺寸。他知道當他因為痛苦扭曲時她會多緊地抓著他的雙手。他知道當他在她裡面移動時她會多緊地抓著她的脊背。他知道她的味道。他知道她的氣味。

他知道她在等待，同樣地。

……

他在她狹窄的房間的桌子前找到她，淚水從她的臉滾落而下。

「怎麼了？」他問，擔憂地。

「沒事。」她說。

他靠近。

「有事。」

他繼續靠近，從她的肩膀看過去。她眼前散落著一些信、明信片、相簿、她父母的照片，和她和她父親的合照。麻瓜照片，凝滯著且充滿顆粒感，臉固定在一處，微笑與否，眼睛看著外面，靜止在永恆中。一個有著赫敏的鼻子的男人，赫敏歪頭的角度，她的微笑。

她抬頭看著他，完全迷失。

「我只是……」她把一隻手放在那些照片之上，另一隻手無助地張開。「……渡過了糟糕的一天。」她道。「你明白嗎？」

他在她面前跪下並張開雙臂抱著她，用盡全身的力氣。

他明白。

……

在一個好日子，她在門口遇到他。她張開雙臂擁住他並親吻他，用力地。

「今天是我們的半週年紀念日。」她說。然後，「你不記得也不要緊。」

「我當然記得。」他吻回去，更加用力，並遞給她一束花和一個籃子。她看進去：盛滿了石頭。

「我不會再需要它們了。」他說。

……

然後之後：

「我當時不是想……我 _ 不 _ 想死[4]。」當他喘息時他抵著她頸肩的香汗說。「真的。」

「很好。」她說，撫摸著他的鎖骨、肩胛骨、臀部。「我也不想你死。 _ 真的 _ 。」

要是能有多一些更像這一天的日子就好了[5]。

……

_ -30- _

**Author's Note:**

> [1]mulled mead 是這個翻譯嗎？  
> [2]somnus alcedonia 前者為睡眠 後者為寧靜  
> [3]此處為first 我實在認不出是不是什麼idiom了 我感覺是fist的typo  
> [4]前者為didn't 後者為don't  
> [5]If only there could be more days like this：if only有希望的意思——看你怎樣解讀了
> 
> T/N: 題外話，翻譯以後就是放在這個pseud下了，原創的在另一個pseud（AriaGranger）。


End file.
